Free Spirit
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: Clare is rebellious and refuses to date until she finds someone worth her time. When Eli comes along will he be able to make her fall for him? Will she become less rebellious? What will happen? Rated M for language and such. OOC Btw
1. Eli and Shenanigens

**It's a little ooc I know. **

* * *

I walked into school dressed in skinny jeans, a black tee shirt with some rips up the sides and one right above my breasts, black nails, and black flats.

"So Clare did you decide how you want to go to the dance with?" Alli asked

"Yea Alli I did, why don't you take me?" I joked

"Awe Clare that's so sweet of you, but I was hoping to go alone"

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware."

"It's ok I might take you up on that offer though."

"Hey guys sorry I'm late."

"It's ok Adam"

We arrived at our lockers to see none other than Declan Coyne in front of mine with a rose.

"Here Clare I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me?"

"No thank you Declan sorry to disappoint, but I'm thinking about going with Adam here"

"Clare why wasn't I informed of this" Adam whispered in my ear as he entered in his locker combo

"Because Adam telling you wouldn't be half the fun"

Adam rolled his eyes and took out his books as I did the same minus the eye rolling, then we closed our lockers.

"Ok here we come Mrs. Dawes" I said as I walked with Adam

"See ya guys"

"Bye Alli" I said

"Bye" Adam said

"So what if I wanted to take someone to the dance?"

"Really! Like who?"

"I don't know who, there's really no one I like"

"Seriously Adam"

"Seriously"

"Well if there's someone you want to go with tell me."

"There's no one Clare"

"Ok, but then you're going with me."

I took my seat in class next to Adam

"So what if I don't want to go to the dance" Adam stated

"Well I can't take Alli because she objected and then I guess I'll have to ask Fiona and make her brother jealous"

"Clare you're evil"

"Not really Adam I'm just me"

"I need a guy friend."

I hit Adam's arm playfully.

"So today I will be assigning English partners they will be boy girl" I raised my hand "No Ms. Edwards you cannot have Adam as your partner" I raised my hand again "Ms. Edwards imaginary boyfriends don't count" The room laughed

"Mrs. Dawes don't say that you'll hurt his imaginary feelings plus we broke up a while ago so he's more of an imaginary ex-boyfriend" I stated everyone laughed

"They don't count either" Ms. Dawes stated

"Epic fail Clare" Adam whispered over to me

"I know my imaginary boyfriend wasn't working out and now I have to get assigned an English partner" I whispered

Adam chuckled.

"Ms. Edwards your partner will be Mr. Goldsworthy"

"Who?" I stated

"New kid sitting right in front of you"

"Though Mr. Torres corrected your writing, it was detailed, and there was depth we can't hide behind vampire fan fiction especially the kind you wrote. Mr. Goldsworthy will be able to break you from that and you will be able to help Mr. Goldsworthy be less wordy with his writing"

"What was wrong with it? So I killed off a few characters there was romance"

Ms. Dawes rolled her eyes at me

"Class take the time to meet your new partners"

I put my pen between my teeth and played with it while my new partner turned around.

"Hi I'm Eli"

"I'm Clare nice to meet you"

"So imaginary boyfriends?"

"Whatever works" I stated

"I'm sorry you two didn't work out"

"I'm not he didn't talk that often"

Eli chuckled

"So why did you make him up in the first place"

"Just tired of a lot of things here"

"So are you dating Adam?"

I laughed

"Gee Clare I didn't think it was that funny" Adam said

"Sorry Adam I love you and all, but that was hysterical just like last year when people thought Alli and I were dating"

"Well you gave them something to talk about"

"Hey they took it the wrong way"

"Wait people thought you were a lesbian?" Eli asked

"Yea just because my other bestie and I decided to grind together"

"That's it, well I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad"

"Well to give them something to talk about Alli and I spent an hour in a bed room together"

"That must have been funny, but what did you two do in there for a whole hour"

"We listened to music and talked"

"So what class do you have next?"

"Media Immersion and then lunch"

"Same, but what teacher"

"There's only one MI teacher, Ms. O"

"Oh"

"Yea this school is wired differently there's one teacher for every class and every grade has that teacher at different times."

"Like how you got into seventh period gym is beyond me" Adam said

"That was easy Adam, Alli and I requested a class change."

"Ok so now I also have gym with you"

"Well we're running and you won't be able to keep up so sorry."

Just then the bell rang and I grabbed my books and the three of us left class.

"Ms. Edwards I have a question for you" Simpson said once we left the class room

Adam was about to open his mouth

"Shut up Adam I didn't do anything" I whispered before he could get a word out as I walked to Mr. Simpson

"I was wondering if you have any ideas for the dance"

"It should be like a rave with black lights, glow sticks, heavy music, minus the drugs and alcohol of course"

"Thanks for your input"

"No problem"

I walked back to the boys.

"Ok so Adam, Eli and I'll meet you and Alli at the lockers for lunch and don't tell her about Eli because she'll freak"

"Ok and I won't I promise"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

I turned to look at Eli and he looked into my eyes.

"You know you have pretty eyes"

"Thanks Eli, but that's gotta be the cheesiest pick up line I've ever heard and yet you make it seem so sweet and less cheesy."

"Thanks I guess"

"You're welcome."

"Well we're almost to class"

When we got in class Eli took the seat next to me and we did work together and talked a lot like me he's a smartass and badass only he's a bigger badass than me. We talked until the bell rang then left the class room together.

"Clare I need to talk to you"

"What no 'Hi Clare how are you?' 'I'm fine KC' bullshit?" I said not bothering to stop walking

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm willing to cheat on Jenna with you"

"Seriously" I said as I stopped walking and I grabbed Eli's arm so he stopped walking too

"Yea I'm trying to break up with her, but I don't know how"

"Ok meet me in the broiler room like now."

I watched KC as he ran off.

"You're not thinking about anything are you not that it's any of my business" Eli stated

"Eli, Eli, Eli, revenge is sweet"

Eli raised an eyebrow

"Come with me please"

Eli rolled his eyes and we walked to the broiler room.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Oh you'll see"

"Hold this please?" I asked as I held out my books

"Sure" Eli took them

"I'll be out in like three minutes"

"Ok"

I ran down the broiler room stairs.

"KC are you here?"

"Yea Clare"

KC came over to me and hugged me I took handcuffs out of my back pocket for safe keeping and managed to handcuff KC to the railing.

"What's this for?"

"It'll make the experience more kinky"

I hand cuffed KC's other hand and duct taped his mouth shut.

"So you don't moan too loud."

I pulled down KC's pants and boxers and left him there.

"Thanks Eli sorry I took so long."

"What did you do?"

"Oh let's just say revenge has sweet paybacks."

"Clare did you see my boyfriend?" Jenna asked

"No Jenna I did not sorry I could care less about KC" I said

I looked back to see Jenna still walking.

"Who's handcuffed in the broiler room and exposed" I mumbled

"You didn't" Eli stated

"Hey if anyone asks I was with you and I'll owe you big time"

"Deal"

I reached out my hand and we shook on it.

"Eli where's your locker I'll meet you there"

"It's straight ahead near Adam"

"Ok mine's there too of course."

We walked to Adam and I entered in the combo.

"Clare what took you so long."

"Adam if anyone asks Eli and I were hanging out with you during lunch and we were eating outside like normal"

"Why what did you do?"

"Let's just say KC is handcuffed to the broiler room railing, his mouth is duct taped shut, and he's a little exposed revenge is sweet."

"Ok you and Eli were with Alli and I and we were all outside eating since the beginning of lunch"

"Thanks man" Eli stated

"No problem you helped Clare get revenge on her ex"

"You dated that guy"

"Sadly yes, last year he's changed though"

"Yea now she's like sworn off all men"

"Hey Adam that's not true if I find someone I like and he asks me out I'll date him, but until then I'm not dating."

The rest of the day went by fast and before I knew it, it was time for gym.

I walked into the dressing room and changed into my gym uniform which I made some changes to with Alli's help.

"Hey Alli ready run" I giggled.

"Are we racing again?"

"Probably" I stated

"You're on"

Alli and I left the dressing room and made our way to the bleachers.

"Ok so how much do these gym uniforms suck" Eli stated

"A lot" I stated

"Ok kids time to go to the track" Coach Armstrong stated

"Ready Clare-bear"

"Ready Alli"

Eli, Alli, and I walked to the track together.

"So Clare-bear what do I get if I win?"

"Depends on what you want" I stated

"Clare everyone here knows we're straight so it's not fooling anyone besides maybe Eli" Alli said

"Ok kids racing time Alli and Clare to the front starting lines along with Eli Goldsworthy and Drew Torres"

Alli, Drew, Eli, and I all lined up I was in between Eli and Alli, and Alli was next to Drew. We all started to stretch.

"This is going to be too easy" I said

"Hi ladies sorry, but I'll have to beat you"

"Drew we both know I'll kick your ass"

"Clare you just broke your new years resolution I'm shocked at you"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Eli no looking at my ass as we run" I joked

"Clare what if Eli likes you?" Alli whispered in my ear

"Alli we've just met we're only friends" I whispered back

"Ready" Coach yelled we all bent down and put our hands on the ground "Set" we all got in position "GO!" Coach yelled

Alli and I took off at a slow and steady pace, but still fast enough for to boys to fall behind. Half way around the track I ran full speed and so did Alli. Alli and I ended up tying and the boys trailed behind.

I got a bottle of water as did Alli. I drank a little, took off my shoes and socks not wanting to ruin my shoes nor stand in just socks, handed them to Alli, moved away from everyone, and dumped a little on my head to cool me off.

"Damn Clare you're fast" Eli stated

"Thank you" I said

I went and got a bottle of water for Eli.

"Here" I said as I handed it to him.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

"Clare I don't want the rest of my water do you want it?" Alli asked

I took the half bottle of water from her and poured it all over me soaking me from head to toe.

"Clare why are you barefoot?" Coach asked

"Because I didn't want to ruin my shoes when I dumped water on myself"

Eli chuckled and Coach rolled his eyes.

"Hey Eli you know what you get for laughing?"

"No what?"

I got my bottle of water and poured it on him.

"That"

"It's ok because I'll get revenge"

"Really how"

Eli shook his head like a dog, flinging water and sweat everywhere including on me.

"That's gross" I stated

Eli chuckled.

"Ok kids go change" Coach said

Eli and I walked back to the dressing rooms while Alli walked back with Drew. I got a shower before I left. When I got out I went to look for Adam at our lockers and he was already gone, but left a note saying that he'll see me tomorrow and not to get into trouble.

"Clare I'm leaving"

"Bye Alli"

I walked out side and started to make my way home. I heard loud screamo music blaring from next to me.

"Need a ride"

I looked over to see Eli

"Like I'll take a ride from someone I just met"

"Well look at what I did for you after all I could get expelled tomorrow because I stood guard while you got revenge on your ex."

"Hey he needed it and you weren't aware of what I was doing"

"Just hop in the hearse Blue Eyes"

"How do I know there aren't any dead things in the back"

"Trust me unless you want to see for yourself. I don't carry dead things in my Morty"

"Fine, but you better not do anything to me I'll kick your butt"

"What no fail language?"

"Alli's making me stop since I swear too much"

Eli chuckled

"What's so funny"

"I swear a lot at home and sometimes outside."

"Eli turn left here" I stated

"So how was your first day?"

"Well it was exciting I met this crazy ass girl who drug me around to some classes with her only to find out she's a sophomore and has very gorgeous blue eyes"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. In that case I met this emo boy who drives a hearse and is a smart ass like me, but opposite too I can't believe he did what I asked of him without getting to know me first. Turn right here I live in the third house the brick one with a green door. "

"Well I did end up getting to know you at lunch with Adam and Alli"

"That's true we've been friends for years."

"Well we're here"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

I exited his hearse and made my way inside. My mom wasn't home she was still at work. I did homework, made dinner, listened to music, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review letting me know if you liked it or not so I know if I should continue this story.**


	2. Party

I woke up to my alarm letting me know it was time to get up. I put on my skinny jeans that had rips up the legs, and a black ripped up spaghetti shirt with a silver rose on, then a black mesh shirt over top, and of course black flats.

I went downstairs expecting to see my mom making breakfast like usual, but just found a note:

_Clare, _

_Sorry I'm not home to make you breakfast, I'm away on a business trip I added about $2,000 onto your debit card. I'll be back in a few weeks….I hope. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

I made a bowel of cereal, ate it, then climbed onto the roof. I laid down looking at the morning sky, it was so beautiful. I watched the clouds go by for a few minutes then heard some screamo music. I sat up and watched as Eli knocked on the door. I reached into my bedroom window and dropped a pillow on his head.

"What the fuck?" Eli said in shock

I laughed

"Clare you're not supposed to scare the hell out of someone that wants to take you to school and what are you doing on your roof?"

"Relaxing wanna join"

"We have school"

"Yea I better go so Alli and Adam don't get pissed off" I stated

I looked to my window and then to the ground.

"Eli catch me"

"What?"

"You heard me"

I jumped off of my roof and onto Eli who fell when he caught me.

"Are you crazy or something?"

"Depends on your definition of crazy, but I'm more of a 'free spirit' if you will say"

I got up off Eli and helped him up.

"Thank you for catching me"

"I didn't really have a choice it was either catch you or watch you die"

"So you caught me either means you like me or you like me as a friend either way I'm thankful that you caught me."

I ran inside, got my keys, and my purse, and left.

"So what are you doing later?" I asked Eli

"Nothing"

"My mom's out of town to God knows when and I'm throwing a small get together would you like to come?"

"Why not someone needs to catch you if you decide to jump off the roof"

Eli held the passenger door open for me, walked around to his side, and we drove off.

"Well I now know I cannot fly" I giggled

"Clare it's not funny what would've happened if I didn't catch you"

"No one would've noticed besides you are Adam, Alli, and Declan, but Declan would only notice because he likes me"

"Your parents would miss you"

"Yea, all my mom does is pay the bills, make me breakfast, and gives me money. She works in some company as a VIP and the only reason she makes me breakfast is because she eats the same time I do. My dad is gone he just gives me child support money and that's it."

"Oh"

"What about you"

"I have both parents they're shock jockeys, my mom works during the day, and my dad works at night so I barely see them, but we try to spend time together when they're both off"

"So you're sort of in the same boat"

"Sort of"

We pulled into the parking lot of Degrassi and went inside together.

Alli was right inside when we got there.

"So Clare do anything rebellious this morning?"

"Yea she jumped on me from the roof in front of her house" Eli stated

"I tried to fly and Eli caught me"

"You yelled 'Eli catch me' then jumped off your roof" Eli chuckled

"Ok I only asked incase I failed"

"Clare you both could've gotten hurt and you're lucky Eli caught you." Alli said to me "Thank you Eli for catching Clare"

"It was either that or let her die" Eli said as we got to my locker

"Let who die?" Declan asked

"Where's Adam and me" I said

"How would you have died?"

"I jumped off the roof and Eli caught me"

"Adam's talking to Simpson" Alli said

"Thank you for catching Clare" Declan said to Eli as we opened our locker "So Clare still looking for a date to the dance because you know you wanna go with me"

"I found someone to go with"

"Who?"

"Me" Eli said

"Really you're going with him?"

"Yes Declan I believe I am" I stated

Eli, Alli, and I shout our lockers and began to walk to our classes.

"See ya at lunch Alli" I stated

"Bye Clare-bear"

"Eli you know you don't have to go to the dance with be because I don't want to go with Decks and Adam doesn't seem to want to go"

"Who said I didn't want to go with you? Maybe I said it because I do want to go with you and I know you'd accept"

"Did you really?"

"I'm not telling you"

I hit Eli's arm playfully as we walked into the classroom. I seen Adam in his seat and the bell rang.

"Hey Adam"

"Clare, I told Simpson you were with Eli, Alli, and I at lunch and that I walked you and Eli from your class to outside so you're basically off the hook plus Fi and Declan covered too."

"Thanks Adam and my mom's away again on business I'm throwing a get together."

"Ok I'm assuming just Alli, Drew, and I?"

"No, you, Alli, Eli, Fi, Drew, and possibly a few other people. It starts at 5"

After school Eli and I went to the store to pick up a few things him and I are starting to become close. I've been starting to feel more comfortable around him.

"Blue Eyes" Eli called

"Yea Eli"

"I found some black lights" He said walking towards me

"Ok and I've got the soda"

Eli and I placed our items in the basket and began to finish the shopping.

"Blue Eyes where should I put the paint?"

"Leave it by the door."

"Ok everything's set up" Eli said

"I'm going to get changed."

I went up to my room, changed into a neon blue leather mini skirt, a black sports bra, and a neon pink mesh top, and some black combat boots.

"Ok Eli do you want any paint on you?" I yelled as I started to walk to the paint

"No thanks Edwards" Eli yelled back from another room.

"Ok"

I put some pink neon paint in my hair and splashed different colors all over my body.

"Damn Clare you look hott" Eli stated

"Thank you Eli"

"So why so much for a few friends?"

"Because Alli and I love raves and having one here would ruin the house so it's like a mini rave/get together"

Five minutes later everyone was here. Fi bought Declan with him and a few other people I don't know came as well.

"So I was thinking how about a game of Never Have I"

"Alli we have school tomorrow"

"And don't forget little Saint Clare doesn't strip" Declan stated

"I'm not a saint" I stated

"Far from it" Alli said

"Well you could've fooled me you still go the purity ring on"

I looked down at my purity ring and then back up at Declan

"Who cares about my purity ring it's who I am so what if I want to wait till marriage"

"Clare there's an open house tomorrow no school"

"Ok so Adam, Declan, Fi, Drew, and Eli are you able to spend the night?"

"I'll call" Adam said

"I'm able to" Eli said

"So are we are parents are out of town" Fi stated

Since Alli bought in an over night bag with her I already knew she was staying.

"Drew and I are allowed" Adam stated

"Ok everyone to the basement"

Everyone including the kids I didn't know followed me to the basement

"Pick your poison" I said once we got down there

"Where'd you get all this alcohol?" Eli asked

"Alli and I got bored one night a few weeks ago and raided a liquor store"

"Seriously?" Eli asked

"Ok well more than once"

"We have fake ID's and we had money for a taxi and everything" Alli stated

"So you just stock your basement up with random brands of liquor?"

"Sadly yes" Adam said as he picked up a bottle

"How do you get the money?"

"Gee Eli you ask a lot of questions just pick a bottle"

When everyone picked a bottle of what they wanted we headed upstairs

"Ok so who's going first?" I asked

"I will" Declan said "Ok never have I ever threw a party behind my parents back"

Fi, Alli, a few of the random people, and I took a drink

"Never have I ever went skinny dipping" Drew said

I was the only one to take a drink.

"Clare how come you didn't tell me?" Alli demanded

"Well there's a wooden fence around my back yard and it's relaxing at night or when my mom's out of town."

"Never have I ever jumped off of roof" Alli said looking at me

I took a drink.

"Ok never have I ever pole danced" I stated looking at Alli

She and a few random people took a drink

"Never have I ever liked anyone in this room" A random person said

h

Alli, Eli, Adam, Fi, Declan, and I took a drink along with a few random people. Then it hit me I took a drink was I starting to like Eli? Since Eli took a drink does he like me too?

"I'm bored I'm going to dance" I said wanting to see who'd follow

I took my bottle of vodka with me and went to the dance floor where a few people were dancing and started to dance alone.

"Mind if I join?" Eli asked

"Not at all"

I faced Eli and put my arms loosely around his neck as I held my bottle and I swayed my hips to the rhythm of the music against Eli's groin. Eli had one of his hands around my waist and he held his bottle of Jack with his free hand.

"Clare, Eli we decided to play Dare" Alli yelled

Eli and I rolled our eyes, but went to join everyone else in the den. Eli sat down and pulled me on his lap.

"Ok I'm first" Alli said

"Clare I dare you to make out with Eli"

"Alli they just met like yesterday" Adam stated

"Adam they've been together talking since yesterday and look at them they obviously like each other someone needs to do something" Alli stated angrily

"Fine the dare still stands" Adam said

I turned my head towards Eli, we kissed, he parted my lips with his, I followed his lead, he put his tongue in my mouth, I put my tongue in his mouth, and our tongues danced together for a little before we pulled apart.

"Adam I dare you to make out with Fi" I said

Fi walked over to Adam, sat on his lap, and started to viciously make out with him.

"Drew I dare you to make out with Alli" Adam stated

"Since when did this this turn out to be a game that paired everyone off?" Declan asked

"Well technically no one is coupled since no one agreed to go out with anyone" Fi said as she eyed Adam

"Fi will you go out with me?" Adam asked

"I'd love to" Fi said

I looked to Eli to see what he would do and he started to open his mouth to talk

"Clare I dare you to jump off the roof" Declan said cutting Eli off

I got up from Eli's lap

"Not again" Eli said

I ran up to my room, took off my shoes and socks, climbed out my window, walked on the roof and seen Eli.

"Clare don't jump again"

"Eli I was dared plus I'm jumping out back" I stated

Eli rolled his eyes and disappeared I walked on the roof to my back yard hoping no one would think I'm trying to attempt suicide.

Everyone from the party watched as I walked on the roof. Eli went to say something, but Alli stopped him.

"Eli she knows what she's doing she'll be fine right Clare"

I nodded

"Watch out" I yelled

I stood on the ledge of my roof and dove straight into my pool.

"See I'm fine" I said as I surfaced

"She's done this before" Alli stated to Eli

"I was hoping for something a little more dramatic like you jumping onto someone again" Declan said

"Nope just my pool" I said as I swam to the side

Eli helped me out of the pool.

"Clare I know we don't know much about each other and that we just met yesterday, but I also know you're crazy and rebellious as hell, you have this 'I don't give a damn' attitude, and I am very much attracted to you and we"

"Yes Eli I'll go out with you" I said cutting him off.

"Finally you have a boyfriend that's better than KC" Alli stated

The rest of the night we just partied and the random people left while my friends stayed. Eli went in the back of Morty and got an over night bag because apparently he likes to sleep in his car sometimes.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Day After

I woke up next to Eli both of us were fully clothed in our pajamas thank God.

"Morning Blue Eyes"

"Morning Eli"

"We were so wasted and you're a light weight"

"Only when I drink Vodka"

"Why do you drink it then?"

"I like drinking it."

Eli mouthed an "oh" and kissed my forehead. "So what drinks besides Vodka have you had"

"I sampled everything in the basement" I stated

"There's gotta be like ninety different drinks or more down there"

"More or less"

"So Blue Eyes how about we go look for everyone"

"Sure."

Eli and I went downstairs to look around.

When we got downstairs Fiona and Adam were sleeping together on a blow up mattress in the living room, both were in pajamas so I doubt anything happened, but I was confused because I don't remember either one of them bringing clothes, picking them up, or having them dropped off. When Eli and I got into the den it was empty.

"Where's Drew and Alli?" Eli asked

"Probably in the guest room"

"Declan?"

"We'll look"

Eli and I went to look for Declan, we made our way out back and sure enough Declan was sleeping fully clothed in the pool on a raft. Eli and I started laughing as he floated around the pool in his sleep.

"How much do you want a bet that he peed in the pool"

"Eew Eli that's gross, but remind me to call the pool boy later"

"I will"

I laughed as Declan bounced off the side of the pool in his raft and didn't wake up.

"Declan!" Eli yelled causing Declan to fall off of his raft. We laughed.

"That wasn't funny" Declan said one he surfaced

"Yes it was" Eli said

"How did I end up in the pool sleeping on a raft?"

I looked to Eli who looked back at me and shrugged.

"No idea" I said

_Knock knock knock_

Eli and I started to walk towards the door

"It's 10 am" Eli stated "Who the hell visits people at 10 am?"

"Let's find out"

Eli stood next to me as I opened the door.

"Clare I know you probably don't want me here, but we need to talk" KC said

"Let me guess you found being trapped in the broiler room with your mouth taped shut kinky" Eli said sarcastically

"Well no, but I didn't give Simpson any names because I deserved it so we're even. I just need to talk to Clare" KC said as he brushed past Eli and I.

We watched KC look around as he made his way into the den. Eli and I followed, KC was sitting on the couch with his hands on his lap and his head down. Eli sat on the couch and pulled me on his lap.

"So Jenna and I are finally broken up" KC said

I looked to Eli and Eli looked to me.

"That's good I guess" I stated confused at what to say

"Yea I found out she cheated on me with a married man."

"Ouch" Eli said

"That's horrible"

"Yea I want to know if you want to get back together with me"

"I'm with Eli"

"You've only known him for what two days?"

"So what and we spent both of those days together he's really sweet"

Eli smirked at me and I looked back to KC.

"So wait you met him two days ago when you and I were friends for like months before we dated?"

"Yea basically"

Eli tilted my head and nibbled at my neck. I rolled my eyes.

"So what your morals changed now?"

"No KC I'm still wearing my purity ring and Eli knows my beliefs"

"Than why is he biting your neck?"

I moved my neck causing Eli to stop. He looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you nibbling at my neck?"

"Boredom"

"So when you get bored nibble on my neck?"

"Only when I can't kiss you"

"You do know I want this relationship to be slow right?"

"I know, but nibbling at you neck and kissing don't really mean we're moving too fast it's not like I'd jump you any moment. I'm willing to wait for you no matter how long."

"Thank you"

Eli tilted my head again and resumed nibbling at my neck.

"Just don't leave a mark please"

"I'll try not to" Eli joked into my neck

"So you're just going to let him bite your neck?"

"Basically I don't have a problem with it, it's not like he's going to fuck me any time soon and he's ok with that"

"What happened to Saint Clare?"

"She died KC and she's not coming back"

"Well I miss her"

"Go to a cemetery and visit her though she doesn't have a tombstone" I said sarcastically

Eli chuckled into my neck.

After KC left the rest of the day was spent with Eli as we got to know each other more since we did basically jump into a relationship. Tomorrow we have school…ugh. Eli stayed with me until 10pm and then I went to bed.

* * *

**I know it was more of a filler sorry, please don't kill me. I promise to make the next update better. I hope to update tomorrow. Please Review.**


	4. School

Eli picked me up at my house to drive me to school, we pulled into the parking lot of Degrassi, found a parking spot, and Fitz walked over to Eli's hearse as we got out and ripped his hood ornament right off.

"Give it back" Eli stated

"Or what"

Eli got up in Fitz's face.

"Fitz give me the skull now" I stated

"For a price"

I took out my wallet.

"Name it"

Eli was about to say something to me

"Your virginity" Fitz said before Eli could even open his mouth

Eli turned around and punched Fitz right in the face.

"Eli!" I shrieked

"What?" Eli asked as he walked over to me leaving Fitz on the ground

"I can't believe you hit Fitz"

"Well he deserved it for hitting on my girlfriend" Eli said as he grabbed my hand

"Girlfriend?"

"Well I know I didn't ask you out and yesterday with KC you said we're together"

"We are I just like it when I'm asked"

Eli looked at me and rolled his eyes

"Clare would you go out with me?"

"Of course just don't expect me to change much"

"I wouldn't so the Dot after school?"

"I might go swimming."

"So wait we're dating and yet you don't want to hang out"

"I like you, you're cute and all, but I don't like getting hurt no offense"

"I don't understand you"

"Good because I'm not one who's easily understood I'm me take me or leave me"

I skipped off inside leaving Eli way behind. When I got to my locker Alli was there.

"So how's your new boyfriend?"

I shot her the death glare.

"So Clare what's up with shooting Alli the death glare?" Adam asked as he walked to his locker

"Nothing just that she dared me to kiss Eli and then KC came over and Eli left a mark on my neck when I told him not to so I'm dating him now and it's all Alli's fault" I said is a whisper so no one but Adam could hear.

"Well did he ask you out?" Adam whispered

"Yes" I replied back

"You didn't have to say yes" Adam whispered back

"Well I didn't want to lose my reputation of being a badass and gain one of being a slut" I said pointing to the hickie Eli left

"Oh" Adam mumbled

"I blame you" I said to Alli coldly

I threw my books in my locker, shut it, then leaned against it.

"Ready for class Adam?" I asked

"Sure so are you going to the dance with Eli now?"

"Yea of course" I said

"You know you have to dance with him right?" Adam asked

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to fully open up to him."

"Oh Clare did you see Fitz today?"

"Yea Eli kicked his ass because Fitz mentioned wanting to take my virginity."

"If that doesn't tell you how much Eli likes you I don't know what does and what about your virginity and Fitz wanting it please explain"

"Ok well long story short Fitz broke Eli's skull off his car and wouldn't give it back so I asked Fitz what he wanted for it and pulled out my wallet Fitz said my virginity Eli decked him"

"See Clare he does like you"

"I know that Adam, but I can't trust him, hell you're the only guy I can fully trust"

We walked into Mrs. Dawes class and took our seats Eli was already there sitting in front of me.

I sat down and started to play with my necklace. I decided to put a necklace on this morning I have so many from my dad I don't normally wear them. The bell rang breaking me of my thoughts

"Your necklace is almost as gorgeous as your eyes" Eli said as he turned around and passed back papers I took them and smiled as he turned around. I took one and passed the rest back.

I looked at my necklace and remembered it's the one the bought me for my fourteenth birthday. It's a flower with an opal center and crystal blue leaves I guess or the blue gems are the flowers it's rather confusing.

"Ok class you will work on this questioneer with your partners" Mrs. Dawes stated

"You know Eli you're sweeter than you are badass"

"I know I try"

I laughed.

"So Clare after school what are you doing?" Adam asked

"Swimming with some juice possibly"

"You know you're not supposed to drink in the pool"

"I know, but it's fun" I stated

Eli laughed.

"Well I'll send Alli over or I'll stop by with Fi, or your wonderful boyfriend can stop by"

"I'll stop by around 5pm?"

"Ok that works"

Eli and I finished the assignment and turned in our papers. Eli, Adam, and I ate lunch together at the Dot. The guys are mainly talking and I'm glad to find out Adam and Eli have a lot in common, Adam now has a guy friend to hang out with and they're hanging out on Saturday which leaves me home alone to do my "Clare" things within the rules.

"So Clare what are your house rules?" Eli asked as he sipped on some cola

"No setting the house on fire-"

"Again" Adam said

"Again?" Eli choked

"I was watching Coyote Ugly and decided to dance on my bar with a candle lighter and I blew some Jack on to the fire and you probably know what happened"

Eli laughed

"No sleeping on the roof since I almost fell off, no blaring the radio or TV, no prank phone calling people, no renting rated R movies"

"Wait Clare I didn't know you rented a rater R movie!" Adam said shocked

"I didn't know Law Abided Citizen was rated R" I stated 'Oh and I'm not allowed to sell my mom online"

Eli choked on his cola "You tried to sell your mom online?"

"She was pissing me off I got grounded for like 5 months with no TV, no music, no Adam, no Alli, no human contact other than my mom, and I was home schooled for those five months"

"Clare hugged the ground when she went outside then jumped on me and picked up Alli" Adam stated

"Wait you were stuck inside too?"

I nodded "Total torture."

Eli and Adam laughed.

"Oh and I'm also not allowed to turn my basement into a swimming pool"

Eli looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"The whole five months I was grounded for I couldn't go swimming so I filled up the basement with water."

Eli rolled his eyes. "You really are the rebellious and feisty type aren't you?"

I smiled, then we went to school. After school I went home opened a bottle of Vodka, changed into my swim suit and went swimming in my pool.

"Oh sweet vodka and swimming how I love thee." I mumbled to myself as I floated on my inner tube.

I ordered pizza before I got totally wasted and went back to my pool and continued to drink and float around until I heard the doorbell. I put my bottle of vodka by the pool and went to the door.

I looked out the window to see Eli.

"Hi" I said as I opened the door.

"You're soaked" Eli stated

"I just go out of the pool wanna join?" I said letting Eli inside

"Na I'll sit this swim out"

"Suit yourself"

I walked up to my room and threw a towel over the balcony, went back in my room, climbed out my mom's window since it faced the back yard, and walked out on the roof.

"Eli" I sang as he sat on a lounge chair.

"Clare you're drunk get down"

"Ok I'll get down" I yelled back

I dove off the roof and into the pool.

"You could've hurt yourself" Eli yelled once I surfaced

"Yea so it's not like I haven't hospitalized myself before from doing one of my stupid stunts"

"Then why keep doing them?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Where's my bottle of Vodka?" I asked as I looked for it

"In the trash" Eli said

"That's ok I have more in the basement" I stated

"Yea well I'm not letting you drink as long as I'm here" Eli stated

"And when you leave-"

"We'll be going to school" Eli stated

"Right who said you can stay the night?"

"I did, someone needs to make sure you don't kill yourself"

"So I guess I can't object"

"Nope you can't"

Eli leaned over into the pool, tried to kiss me, I pulled back, tugged on his collar, and bought him with me.

"You're lucky I took my shoes off while you were in your room" Eli stated when he surfaced

I splashed him, shortly later the pizza came and I started to lose my buzz.

Eli and I watched movies for the rest of the night and we ended up sleeping in my room.

* * *

**A link to Clare's necklace is on my profile. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Getting Closer

"Good morning students" Mr. Simpson's voice rang over the intercom as soon as Eli and I walked into the school. "I'm sorry to announce that the dance will be post phoned until next Friday so hold on to your tickets and have a good weekend"

"Just great" I stated

"Well at least I bought the tickets already." Eli stated

"Who are you going with?" I asked

"You of course"

"Really I wasn't aware sorry"

"Right I have to ask don't I?"

"Always asking confirms everything that way I don't take someone else to the dance"

"Really who other than your boyfriend would you take?" Eli said with a smirk

"I don't know I was thinking Alli, but she's going with Drew, and then there's Fiona and Adam, but they're going together. I could've made up another imaginary person to take for all you know"

Eli rolled his eyes, then looked at me "Clare will you go to the dance with me"

"Of course I already have my outfit picked out"

"So wait you were planning on going with me?" Eli asked as he stopped in the middle of the hallway

I turned to face him "Of course you _are _my boyfriend aren't you?"

"Then why did I have to ask?"

"I'll see you in class" I said back

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Nope" I giggled as I walked away to my locker.

"So what's got you all happy?" Alli asked

"I made it seem that I wasn't going to the dance with Eli because he hasn't asked-"

"Wait you are going with him right, I mean he is _your_ boyfriend" Alli stated

"Oh of course, but after he asked I basically told him I was already planning on going with him"

"Clare do you know how twisted that is?"

"But of course Alli all part of my plan which I'm not sure of at the moment, anyway you should've seen his face when I let him in on that tid-bit of information he was shocked"

"Clare he's going to be pissed off at you"

"Alli he's Eli Goldsworthy he's sweet, charming, partial badass, and I need to get out his rebellious side"

"So wait you Clare Edwards are trying to corrupt someone who might have been more of a badass than you think?"

"Oh of course you know my motto: Live like there's no tomorrow"

Alli rolled her eyes. "You live life on the edge too much"

"I know" I replied

"So Adam's not coming today" Alli stated

"What?"

"He tried to call you he's gone with Fi to New York to visit her brother"

"Ugh English with Eli alone"

I closed my locker after getting my books.

"Bye Alli" I said

I walked off to English with no Adam and looked at my phone, I have one missed message.

"Hey Clare it's Adam, I'm not going to be in school until Monday I'm with Fi we decided to go on a trip to New York last minute please be careful and don't do anything stupid."

I walked into class and put my phone in my pocket.

"So where's Adam?" Eli asked

"New York last minute trip he'll be back on Monday" I stated

Eli turned around once the bell rang and Mrs. Dawes walked in.

"Good morning class today you're going to write about what you're going to do this weekend."

Joy my weekend, get drunk, sleep somewhere, relax on my roof, swim, eat. What if I turn this essay into a wild and crazy joke.

_This weekend I plan to have wild and crazy sex with Eli anywhere possible I plan to be extremely drunk half of the weekend. For breakfast I'll eat Cheerios with some Godiva, I'll sleep on my roof, I'll throw wild sex parties and have a crazy ass time, we'll tell people to bring their own drugs. My weekend is going to be insane._

I laughed as I looked it over, but I also knew I had to do an actual essay rather than fail.

_This weekend I plan to stay home and watch TV, nothing big, my mom's away on vacation and I have the house to myself. I plan on going swimming in my pool. _

Though my actual essay was boring I knew it was the truth. Eli turned around as I read the two sentences I had on the paper. I looked at him through my bangs and he blushed.

"Is the Eli Goldsworthy blushing or are my eyes deceiving me?" I joked

"Funny, but I hope you don't plan on falling asleep on the roof or doing drugs because I won't allow it" Eli stated

"Really and what makes you so sure you can control me when my own mother can't?"

"Nothing, but I like you and I don't want you strung out on drugs"

Eli leaned over the desks and kissed me chastely before I could even react.

"Just so you know that's a fake essay" I stated

"And I was planning on having wild and crazy sex with you" Eli said half joking in a whisper

I slapped his shoulder "You know my beliefs" I said

"Don't worry I'm willing to wait for all eternity" Eli said and turned around.

After school Eli took me home and it started raining.

"Hey I gotta go home for clothes I'll be back soon and thanks for the kiss in English"

"You stole it"

"Even so"

I walked out of the hearse. I went to my room once I got inside.

Well it's pouring down rain and there's absolutely nothing to do. I went into my night stand and downed some vodka. I looked around and noticed that my iPod and iPod dock were on my dresser and got the idea to listen to music and lay on the roof. I drank more of my vodka and changed into my bikini because I don't like getting my actual clothes soaked since they weigh you down.

Once I put on my bikini I drank more vodka, took my iPod, my iPod dock with speakers, went into my mom's room, set up my music loud enough for me to hear it, drank more vodka, opened the window, drank more, put my half empty bottle down, climbed on to the roof, laid on the roof, and looked at the sky. I turned my iPod up a little after hearing some incessant noises.

I looked at the sky again it was so beautiful like heaven was opening up, there wasn't any lightening nor thunder just rain. Just the way I like it. I reached inside for my bottle which was on the windowsill and I drank more of it. I'm completely wasted laying on the roof with my bikini on in the rain listening to music I continued to lay down and drink too drunk to pick my head up, but that didn't matter to me. I finished off my bottle and let it roll off the roof hearing it shatter as it fell. The rain was cold as it fell on my body, but I didn't mind.

"Clare!" I think I heard someone call in the distance I didn't pay too much attention to it I was so unable to focus.

I have never been this wasted, yet I have never finished off one bottle on my own so fast to get this drunk.

My eyes started to feel heavy as I kept blinking. I soon saw a shadowy figure over me as I shut my eyes.

I woke up in a bed not sure of how I got here or where I was. I reached up and there was a warm rag on my forehead. I sat up and looked around I'm in my mom's room. I stood up soaked in my bikini and wobbled as I tired to walk. I'm still a little buzzed I feel sick to my stomach and ran into my mom's bathroom emptying the contents of my stomach.

I felt someone pull my hair back and rub my back as I continued to vomit.

"It's ok" the calming voice soothed

I didn't recall who's voice was soothing me, but it was soft really soft and sweet. I flushed the toilet once I finished, wiped off my mouth with some tissue, and laid down on the bathroom floor as my eyes started to feel heavy once again.

I woke up again in my mom's bed, I reached up and felt a warm rag once again on my forehead. The only thing on my mind at this moment is who's here with me? I remember locking my door, I also know it's not my mom she would've said something like "Serves you right for drinking" when I was vomiting in the bathroom. I let my eyes close again, but I also know I have to go to my room. I stood up once again, and once again I felt wobbly, my vision started to blur. I wobbled to my mom's door way and leaned against the frame. I seen a figure walking in the hall.

"Hey I was so worried about you" I heard a voice say this time I recognized it it's Eli.

"I don't feel so good" I said

Eli put his hand around my waist and helped me into my room. I felt like I was going to pass out again.

"I need to put on my pajamas" I stated weakly

"Well you'd be unable to do that on your own should I call Alli?"

I nodded and let myself pass out in Eli's arms.

I woke up again only this time I was in my room fully clothed. I reached to my head and again a warm rag was placed upon it, I looked and the TV was on.

"Good evening Clare" Eli said

I looked next to me and Eli was lying there.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ugh"

"Want some Vodka?"

I gave Eli the finger.

"Good girl" Eli chuckled I rolled my eyes. "You have a fever of 102º how long were you in the rain?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Clare please tell me"

"I'm not sure" I finally said

"Well I found you at about 5"

"Roughly two hours" I stated

Eli leaned down and hugged me as tears started to come out of his eyes. I knew this was real. I hugged him back and cried. Eli pulled away about ten minutes later and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right back"

"Did Alli dress me?" I asked

"Yea and she was pissed she said it was like dressing a huge rag doll and your body was limp the whole time. She cried when she left, she really does care about you we all do"

"Did you tell Adam?"

Eli shook his head "I don't know if Alli did or not though."

I nodded and Eli disappeared into the hallway. I looked at the TV and started to pay attention to what Eli was watching.

There was a girl running around a house aimlessly nothing too big, she was looking at the pictures as she walked. I watched as she slowly walked through the house as if she once lived there. She brushed her hands along the bedroom door and she had a flash back of her childhood where she ran from someone who seemed like her dad and walked in the room. I watched as she opened the door and a dead body fell on her. I gripped the blankets and let out a blood retching scream just like the actress did.

"Clare are you ok?" Eli asked out of breath

I was so scared I couldn't move I kept my eyes closed and then before I knew it Eli was next to me and the TV was off.

"Clare it's ok it was just a movie" Eli soothed as he held me close to him

I gripped the back of his shirt and cried basically because I'm alone all the time, my mom is hardly ever home, no one is hardly here except me and I could see that happening to me only differently.

"Shh Clare I'm here" Eli said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I just held onto him not wanting to let go. After a few more minutes of Eli's soothing words my tears started to die down and I gradually pulled away.

Eli looked into my eyes. "Are you ok?"

A few more tears fell from my eyes and I nodded gently.

"Eli please don't leave me."

"I won't"

Eli kissed my forehead and I laid back down.

"You need to eat you're still burning up I'm going to get you some soup."

I nodded again.

Eli bought me up some soup and I ate it. When I was finished Eli took the empty bowel and spoon back downstairs. I started to feel sick to my stomach again and again I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach this being the soup that Eli made for me. I had just flushed the toilet before Eli got to me.

"Get sick again?" Eli asked sweetly as he sat down next to me

I nodded.

"Sounds like you have the flu"

I stood up to brush my teeth and leaned on the sink. I looked in the mirror and I looked like hell. Eli held my waist as I brushed my teeth. I tried to walk back to my room with the best of my ability, instead Eli carried me bridal style.

When he sat me in bed, he turned around, picked up a duffel bag, and went into the bathroom.

I turned on the TV and immediately changed the channel to find a movie and found "Cirque Du Freak".

When Eli came out of the bathroom he was changed into pajamas and had a thermometer in his hands.

"Ok Clare time to take your temperature" Eli said as he walked to me

I took the thermometer from Eli once he stood within reach and put it in my mouth. Eli sat on my bed and looked at me and to the TV, then back at me when the thermometer started to beep. Eli had his hand on the thermometer before I could even touch it. I opened my mouth allowing him to take it out.

"103º, you fever rose." Eli said sort of sadly

I laid back down. I heard Eli move though out my room, then felt him as he laid next to me he put a warm rag back on my head.

I moved onto Eli's chest when he put his arm around me and he ran his fingers through my hair as we continued to watch "Cirque Du Freak".

"What movie is this" Eli asked

"Cirque Du Freak why?"

"Because I would never expect you to watch something like this"

"It's not scary and I've read the books so I kind of know what to expect"

"Oh well that works"

Eli continued to run his finger though my hair I felt really comfortable.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	6. Opening Up

I woke up early the next morning on Eli's chest I don't remember what time exactly I had fallen asleep. I felt comfortable sleeping on Eli's chest. I looked up at him and he was still asleep, his arm draped over my shoulder. I covered us both up more, put my arm around his waist, and went back to sleep.

I woke up to someone rubbing my face. I didn't even bother to wake up instead I hugged Eli and nuzzled my head against his chest. He shifted a little.

"Who the fuck are you?" I heard Eli ask

I opened my eyes and looked up.

"I'm Eric."

"So you were rubbing my face?" I asked

"Well I couldn't help it you were so… peaceful and your mom shouldn't keep a key under the welcome mat." Eric said in a disturbing way

"And you're just as twisted as ever and I have a few questions for you." I said

"Good because I have one for you…why the fuck are you in bed with another guy?"

"Well Alli, Adam, and I thought you were dead and he's my boyfriend."

Eli kissed the top of my head.

"Morning Eli." I said

"Morning beautiful."

Eli put his hand on my forehead I guess to check my temperature.

"You're still burning up." Eli said sadly

"You're sick?" Eric asked

"Apparently I have a fever of 103."

Eli got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Ok so out with it how long have you liked Eli?" Eric asked

"I don't know and I don't want to talk about it. So what's up?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to stop by and see one of my favorite people."

"Awe you're still oh so sweet."

"You two seem close." Eli stated as he walked out of the bathroom with a thermometer.

"We're best friends." I stated

"Sure you weren't more than that?" Eli asked his voiced seemed jealous

"Eli you have nothing to be jealous of."

"Doesn't look that way to me. Let me take your temp say 'Ah'."

"Eli I'm not a baby and I'll prove that there's nothing for you to be jealous of look."

I sat up, grabbed Eric's hands, and put them on my breasts.

"Eew eew Clare you are so gross you know I only like guys." Eric stated "I'm going to wash my hands."

I laughed.

"Told you and ah."

I opened my mouth and Eli put the thermometer under my tongue.

"You didn't have to put his hands on your breasts." Eli stated

I held the thermometer in place and began to talk.

"It's the only way you'd believe me." I stated

Eli rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk with a thermometer in your mouth."

"Clare, I hated that I feel gross now." Eric stated as he left the bathroom shaking his hands

Eli chuckled a little and the thermometer beeped. Eli took it out of my mouth before I could.

"It dropped to 102º."

"But I'm feeling a little better Eli." I groaned

"Well then I'll go make you some toast."

Eli kissed my head and went to get me some toast.

"Eli before you leave, do you believe me now? Well that there's nothing for you to be jealous of?"

"Yes."

Eli walked off.

"Ok so someone's really protective of you. Spill." Eric said after Eli walked off.

"About what?"

"How long have you two dated?"

"About two days, but it seems longer we have a strong relationship and as much as I have tried, trust me I've tried, I can't help but to like him."

"Awe little Clare-bear is in like with someone which is a first after the whole K.C. episode and you swore off all men."

"Well I did, but I don't know there's just something about Eli and the more I try not to let my guard down around him the more I can't help it."

"Sounds like someone's falling for a certain someone and fast too."

"Well we did spend a lot of time together."

Eli walked in with some plain toast with butter on the side.

"I didn't put the butter on it because I want to see if you can eat plain toast first." Eli stated

"Well someone sure gets the Princess treatment. I'll let you two love birds have your time together."

I threw a small pillow at Eric and hit him in the head.

"Oh Clare I'm putting your key on the coffee table." Eric stated

"Thank you."

Eli sat next to me and turned on the TV as I ate the toast.

"So can I have butter now?"

Eli looked down at me and smiled, then buttered the second piece of my toast.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded a little.

"So you know you didn't have to make Eric touch your breasts you could've told me he was gay."

"And you would've believed me?"

"Not right away."

"Which is why I did what I did."

"So does this mean we're actually boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Eli we've been dating."

"And you've been pushing me away."

"I'm going to stop or well try to. I don't know how to fully open up and let someone inside." I admitted as I finished the toast and laid on Eli's chest

Eli put his arm around me and rubbed circles on my back as we continued to talk and watch TV.

"Well you did with Alli, Adam, and Eric."

"That's because I've known them for years."

"Well what made you stop trusting people?"

"I've been hurt too many times which is why I swore off all men after K.C. and then you came."

"Were you always this rebellious?"

"Yea it started when I was younger like thirteen which is when I met K.C. he was a bad ass and I was known as Saint Clare. My life was changing my dad used to abuse me and my mom wouldn't care, but when he started to abuse her they filed for a divorce. During the time I would get abused I met K.C. and he opened up a world I never experienced before. We started drinking I'd let myself get a little tipsy, but never too drunk to where I wouldn't know what was going on and I just spiraled after that. My mom divorced my dad last year after he started to hit her too, I thought things would've gotten better, but now my mom is always gone so I'm stuck here drinking she doesn't care about me and my dad just sends money and little gifts as an apology thinking he can bribe his way back in."

"I never would have expected that your dad used to abuse you. You're always smiling."

"That's because I have Alli and Adam, after they found out they didn't judge me, but tried to stop me from drinking. I don't drink as much as I did, but I'm happy to have them by my side."

"So how long have you and K.C. dated?"

"A year then Jenna came along, he cheated on me with her, then broke up with me."

"What happened after that?"

"It's bad and I doubt you'd want to know."

"Can't be that bad I mean you're still a virgin."

"I drank more, dated random guys for fun left them a week later, ruined my reputation, but bought it back to where it is now which is at badass."

"Why would you want that reputation?"

"Aren't you known as a badass too?"

"Well yea, but I've never asked for it."

"I'm tired of being labeled as something I'm not like Saint Clare. So tell me Mr. Dark and mysterious what about you?"

"What about me?" Eli said looking down at me.

"Well I could tell you've drank before since you seem to hold your composure very well at the party."

"Yea I have. I used to drink a lot."

"Why did you stop?"

"An old friend and I would hang out a lot and drink together, well she came over one time to talk to me about her boyfriend; I was drinking when she came over. Her boyfriend kept saying she was sleeping with me when her and I were nothing more than friends, well he came to my house when she was there both of us a little buzzed, got into a fight with me, she got mad at him, admitted to liking me, ran out the door, we both chased her in the rain, and she died. I swore off drinking after that for a while and then we moved here and I met you."

"And I'm bringing the old Eli back?"

"Not so much. Like you I know when I've had enough."

"So your friend if she didn't die would you have probably dated her?"

"No because I had a girlfriend at the time named Julia who attended a different school, she only came over once every month which I made sure no one would be around us. We broke up when she found out about my drinking which only made me drink more."

"Why did you start drinking?"

"I was thirsty and the only thing in the fridge was my dad's Jack Daniels, no one was home and I didn't really feel like going out so I drank it."

"And your dad got mad?"

"Surprisingly no."

"So did you sleep with Julia?"

"No I didn't want to since she did drugs and I never knew if she was cheating on me which I found out she was."

"I'm sorry."

Eli kissed my head.

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but I also know how you feel. How long were you and Julia broken up?"

"Two years. We talk a little she's getting help with her drug use, she never knew about my drinking since I didn't drink around her."

"Oh."

"I told her about you."

My face lit up a little.

"What did she say?"

"I'll be honest she was upset, but laughed because I told her you kept pushing me away."

I giggled a little.

"So where is she now?"

"Somewhere in the US she said she hasn't moved on."

"So she still wants to date you?"

"I don't know, but I have you, you're opening up to me, I know how hard it must have been for you to open up, but I'm glad you are. I'm not going to hurt you I like you too much. I now understand why Adam and Alli are so protective of you."

"Yea they were in the hospital with me once when my dad broke my ribs. I told them that I fell in the woods. They didn't believe me I could tell. I begged them not to say anything."

Eli nodded, we continued to watch some TV, and talk.

For dinner Eli and I had soup. We both fell asleep after that.

* * *

**Please Review**


	7. Getting Better

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING **

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update please don't kill me *hides under covers* **

* * *

I woke up Saturday morning feeling perfectly fine. I looked up to Eli as I slept on his chest. Rather than waking him I let him sleep, I went into my dresser took out a mini skirt, black top, panties, and a bra, then went into the bathroom to shower.

I went into the bathroom, put my clothes on the sink, started the shower, made sure the water wasn't too hot, stripped off my clothes, and hopped under the running water.

Being under the shower made me feel weak and light headed. I stood in the middle leaning against the wall unable to move. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I shouldn't have just assumed I was well enough to shower, maybe I should've woke Eli, but all I know is I'm not ok.

"Clare are you ok in there." Eli asked thank god not a minute too late.

"No, Eli I don't feel good." I said as loud as I could

"I'm coming in."

I heard the door open and the next thing I know is I feel like I'm falling, my eyes are closed, and all of a sudden I'm surrounded by warmth. I let my eyes close as I drifted off to sleep.

"Clare please wake up." I heard a whisper "Clare it's seriously time to wake up."

I opened my eyes groggily. "Ugh"

Eli immediately embraced me, and his whole body was shaking.

"Eli are you feeling ok?" I asked still groggy.

"I'm just happy you're ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one it's 10pm on Sunday you passed out in the shower yesterday morning I caught you. You've been sleeping for more than 24 hours I had to call my mom yesterday because your temperature rose and I couldn't wake you, she couldn't either. The two of us took care of you if you wouldn't have woken up I was going to take you to the hospital."

I was shocked as Eli explained this and cried a little.

"I'm sorry for causing such a commotion."

Eli wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"It's not really your fault that you passed out in the shower yesterday."

"Wait does that mean you saw me naked?"

Eli nodded slowly. I blushed and held the blankets up to my body.

"Don't worry Blue Eyes I didn't do anything to you, not that I didn't want to, but I know your beliefs." Eli chuckled.

I sighed and started to relax more.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you. I checked your fever an hour ago and it was 102º"

I threw myself in Eli's arms wanting so bad to kiss him, but I didn't want him to catch my fever. It's been almost a week since we started dating and as much as I've tried not to like him I can't help myself.

"I like you Eli" I admitted

"I like you too" Eli said back as we continued to embrace each other.

Eli pulled away.

"I'm going to get a thermometer to check your temperature and my mom called us out of school tomorrow."

I nodded and laid back down. I shut my eyes for a minute.

"Clare don't tell me you fell asleep again." Eli groaned

"I'm awake."

I sat up and Eli smiled.

"I just closed my eyes, but I wouldn't mind sleeping again." I said honestly.

Eli walked over to me, sat down, and kissed my forehead letting his lips stay against it for a few moments before pulling away.

"Ok say 'Ah'."

I rolled my eyes at Eli, then opened my mouth.

"Ah"

I opened my mouth and Eli put the thermometer under my tongue. Moments later it started beeping and Eli took it out before I could.

"Your temperature dropped it's now 100º your fever should be gone by morning."

"Maybe all I needed was sleep for 24 hours."

"That wasn't funny Clare." Eli scoffed

"I wasn't meaning for it to be funny." I said softly

Eli wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple as he shook the thermometer back and forth. I watched as he set the thermometer on the nightstand and cuddled with me.

"I'm tired ready to go to sleep?" Eli yawned

I nodded and yawned as well. Eli pulled me closer to him as I turned on my side with my back facing him, his hand was loosely around my waist, but with every move I make he'd tighten his grip, try to move me closer to him, then loosen it. I rolled over towards him and nuzzled in his chest as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Please Review. Thank you.**


	8. Better and Alone with Eli

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Degrassi all I own is my sanity or lack there of. **

**A/N: Credit for this chapter goes to Devin the Fabulous for encouraging me to update it. **

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling perfectly fine and in dire need of a shower. I looked up at Eli who was still sleeping.

"Eli" I cooed in his ear

"Mmm"

"I'm getting in the shower I should be fine, but just a warning."

"Leave the door unlocked and call if you need me." Eli mumbled

"I will." I whispered

I walked into my closet and gathered some actual clothes rather than the pajamas that I've been wearing. I took out a pair of black skinnies, a grey top that had rips from the stomach up, but it covered my breasts, and a hot pink shirt to go under it, after gathering a bra and panties I entered the bathroom.

"Clare take a warm shower." Eli yelled

"I will." I yelled back and giggled.

I set my clothes down on the sink, took out a towel, and set the water to warm.

I stripped off my clothes and hopped in the shower. The water felt so nice as it came down all over my body. I stayed standing in the middle of the shower letting the water rain down on me for a few minutes and took in the warmth of the water. I shampooed my hair and rinsed, then washed my body and proceeded to finish my shower.

After I got out, dried off, and got dressed I headed into my bedroom to find Eli putting on a t-shirt.

"Feeling better?" Eli asked

"Wonderful actually." I smiled

"Well then lets take your temperature."

I rolled my eyes knowing Eli would argue with me if I objected and he'd win too. I put my clothes in the hamper, the minute I turned around Eli was right behind me with a thermometer in his hand. I giggled and opened my mouth as he placed in the thermometer under my tongue.

I sat on the bed awaiting the beeping noise letting me know its time to remove it, Eli sat next to me and turned on the TV. I didn't pay too much attention what he put on, before I knew it the thermometer was beeping and Eli removed it.

"98.4 normal."

I smiled "Ok off the bed." I demanded

"What?" Eli asked in shock.

"You heard me off." I stated trying not to giggle at Eli's facial expression.

Eli listened and got of the bed, the minute he did I removed the bedding, rolled it into a ball, and threw it in a hamper.

"You're changing the bedding?" Eli questioned

"Yes it's gross I'm not sick anymore and these bed sheets are disgusting." I giggled

Eli chuckled and tried to help, but I didn't let him. He's been taking care of me for almost a week and now it's my turn to repay him.

"How long are you staying for?" I asked as I put the old bedding in the hamper

"How long do you want me to stay?" He asked

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well when does your mom come back?" He questioned

"Who knows." I sighed

"Well then I'll stay until she comes back to take care of you."

I laughed as I walked into the hall for more bed sheets.

"What's so funny?" Eli asked

"The thought of my mom actually taking care of me." I stated with amusement

"She doesn't?" Eli inquired with concern

"Not really, she comes home and based on her mood she'll either fix dinner and leave or give me money and tell me not to come back until she calls, sometimes I end up staying with Adam or Alli because my mom forgot to call saying it's safe to come home."

I took some blankets and sheets out of the hall closet and looked at Eli his facial expression was full of sadness, shock, and concern. I made my way into my room and started to make my bed.

"Clare."

I looked at Eli with a few tears in my eyes realizing that my mom doesn't even care about me.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Eli said as he made his way to me.

My phone started ringing on my nightstand and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Clare how are you?"

"I'm good thanks for asking and the house is still standing are you coming home?" I asked excitedly

"No I'm not." My mom said a little too happily

"When are you coming home?" I sighed sadly

"I'm not sure I'm kinda busy here." My mom giggled

"Really because it seems like you've got another one of your guys leaching all over you." I fumed

"Clare honey I called to tell you I'm putting more money in your account and why don't you go get drunk to calm your nerves."

"Mom you don't get me do you?" I yelled

"Clare I don't get why you've been so rebellious."

"Because you don't give a damn about me maybe if you did I'd. You know what I'm done with explaining myself to you, you're supposed to be my mother, not forget to call me when I'm out late at night, or hand me a bottle of whatever when I get home." I yelled as I paced my room.

"Well you father-"

"Sends me jewelry thinking it'll be ok and my mother doesn't care about me and you know why I drink mom?"

"Tell me Clare why do you drink?" my mom asked calmly

"It's to deal with you." I said coldly

I hung up the phone without waiting for her reply, threw it on her bed, and ran downstairs with tears in my eyes. I could hear Eli running after me, but I kept going. I got to the basement, cracked open a bottle of Godiva, and started drinking it as I fell to the floor. I chugged about half the bottle before Eli got to me.

"Clare you're going to become an alcoholic if you keep drinking like this." Eli said as he sat next to me

"It doesn't matter Eli, nothing matters. If I'd die today, right now my parents wouldn't even care. No one would." I sobbed and took another sip

"Clare, I care and I can't speak for your parents, but by them not being here they're missing out on knowing a wonderful, beautiful, and amazing person." Eli said as he held me.

I cried in Eli's chest as I put the bottle of Godiva down and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then the door bell rang. Eli helped me up and I left the nearly empty bottle on the floor and stumbled a little as I got up.

"Clare are you drunk already?" Eli asked

I shook my head "Just a little tipsy." I stated

Eli nodded. "I'll get the door since you're tipsy and I'm taking you with me."

I nodded and walked up the stairs leaving the Godiva on the floor. Eli followed me, once we got up the stairs I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Eat this it'll help sober you up." Eli said as he handed me some bread.

I started to eat it as Eli got the door.

"What do you want?" Eli asked

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone ask it sounded like KC

"That's none of your business and what do you want?"

"It's none of your business."

"Well it is since I'm the one answering the door and already inside meaning if you don't tell me I can't help you."

I giggled at Eli's remark.

"Clare is she here?"

I looked back, Eli moved aside, and gestured the person in. I was right it was KC.

KC walked over to me and sat on the love seat as Eli shut the door.

"What do you want KC?" I asked as I continued to eat the bread that Eli gave me.

KC looked at me and his eyes were filled with sadness as Eli sat beside me.

"Jenna's pregnant." KC stated

I couldn't help, but to laugh.

"Clare this isn't funny." KC stated annoyed

"Sober Clare might not think it would be funny, but tipsy Clare does." Eli said causing me to laugh even more.

Each time my laughter subsided I would look at both of the guys and laugh even more.

"Clare I don't see what's so funny" Eli said amused

"Look at a mirror your facial expressions are funny for some reason." I said between giggles.

Eli shook his head.

"What did she drink?" KC asked

"Godiva." Eli replied

"Mom problems?"

Eli nodded.

"So Jenna's pregnant." Eli stated I laughed even more

"Yea." KC responded dryly

"Well the good thing it isn't yours." Eli added my laughter calmed down as I wiped away the tears.

"That's right she cheated on you with a married man." I said as I started to eat more of my bread.

"Yea, but she's pinning it on me." KC stated

"Harsh" Eli commented

"Well, since she cheated on you KC, you could always tell her you want a DNA test. How far is she?" I inquired

"Eight weeks."

"What if it's yours?" I questioned as Eli flipped through the channels.

"I don't want to be a dad I'm not ready."

"So that's it KC you're just going to ask her to abort it?"

Eli looked between KC and I.

"Well I'm not ready to be a teen dad, what would you do if you got Clare pregnant?"

"KC, don't bring Eli and I into this we're not you and I'm not pregnant."

"Well I certainly wouldn't abandon her, I'd stay by her side and we'd become a family." Eli answered "But I'm not ready for kids anytime soon and I know better than to have unprotected sex."

I smiled at Eli and he smiled back.

"Thanks for the help I'm sorry to disturb your midday activities and Clare I'm sorry I ruined the chance I had with you, you were truly an amazing girlfriend and I've ruined the only good thing I had." KC empathized as he walked to the door.

"KC I'm sure things will get better for you and you'll end up happy just like I am." I cooed as I rubbed Eli's hand with my thumb.

Eli smiled at me and KC left closing the door behind him. After KC left Eli kissed me, then locked the door.

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked

"Surprise me?"

I walked into the kitchen, took out the ingredients needed to make grilled cheese, and began to cook two sandwiches. After they were finished I called Eli to the table to eat, I drank water while Eli had juice.

"This is really good Clare." Eli exclaimed

"Thank you." I smiled "I haven't heard from Adam." I mumbled

"He stopped by when you were asleep to see if he could wake you up. I texted him earlier while you were in the shower and told him we'd be in school tomorrow."

"That explains a lot thanks for letting me know." I joked

"Sorry I kinda forgot."

"Its ok it happens to me sometimes." I admitted

"I also told my mom you're doing better."

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet her when she was here." I sighed

"It's ok she said you're gorgeous and I agreed."

I giggled a little at the thought.

"She invited us for dinner tomorrow."

"What's day is tomorrow?" I asked

"Tuesday and don't worry you didn't miss the dance it's this Friday."

"Good" I sighed.

"Everyone's looking forward to our return at Degrassi." Eli chuckled

"Well you mean Alli and Adam are looking forward to our returns." I corrected

"Yea."

After Eli and I were done eating I cleaned up the mess and we relaxed for the rest of the day and well into the night. While I was cleaning up dinner mess Eli called his mom and told her I was ok, then we relaxed and watched movies together.

"Eli what are you putting on?" I asked amused and scared at the same time.

"Mmm not sure." He said flipping through the channels.

"N-Nothing scary please I hate scary movies."

I leaned against Eli's chest and focused on the TV.

"Jennifer's Body!" I gasped as I jumped up and looked at Eli

"Well it's either that or the Exorcist." he shrugged

"What's the difference and I asked that you wouldn't put on anything scary!" I shrieked

"Well in Jennifer's Body Jennifer is a teenager goes around eating people mainly guys and in the Exorcist Regan is twelve and she's basically a super demon who doesn't go around eating people and through the whole movie you witness her super demonic powers and Clare scary movies are the best."

"Eli, I hate scary movies they terrify me beyond all belief, can't we watch something less demonic and scary?"

"Clare you'll like Jennifer's Body it's got gore just like in Law Abided Citizen and surprisingly it's not that scary."

"Law Abided Citizen wasn't that gory." I argued

"If it scares you too much I'll shut it off."

"Fine" I sighed in defeat

I laid my head back down on his chest and watched the movie.

"Eww Eli." I said as I nuzzled my face in his shirt causing him to chuckle

"Clare it's over."

I focused back on the TV.

"Eli" I groaned as Jennifer began to eat a guy, I buried my face in Eli's chest again.

He chuckled again. I screamed after I turned my head towards the TV.

"Ok Clare, you're going to have to move I have to go to the restroom." Eli stated

"Eli I'm going with you, you can't leave me here." I pleaded as Eli moved me off of him

Eli looked at me quizzically as he walked to the stairs.

"Eli if you're thinking impure thoughts erase them I'll have my back turned anything just don't leave me here." I graveled holding onto a pillow

"You're really that afraid?" Eli chuckled

"Terrified and it's not funny."

Eli groaned "Come on and as soon as we get back downstairs I'm turning it off."

I ran as fast as I could over to Eli and held onto him as we went up the stairs. I sat on the edge bathtub with my back turned to Eli as he went to the bathroom. After he washed his hands I followed him downstairs refusing to let go of his arm.

When we got to the couch Eli gave me the remote to put on a movie of my choice, one that wouldn't scare the hell out of me.

"You know Clare, you haven't used foul language for almost a whole week." Eli said

"It's been sort of hard not to cuss out my mom."

I continued to flip through the channels until I found one.

"Clare are you serious we're actually watching this." Eli groaned and I giggled.

"Well it's not scary or gory." I stated as I laid down on Eli to watch The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

"Clare you couldn't find anything different?"

"Well I could make you watch A Walk to Remember or something along those lines."

"You're killing me Edwards."

I giggled as Eli and I continued to watch the movie, when mine ended it was Eli's turn to pick out a movie.

"Wait Resident Evil Extinction was on the last channel." I exclaimed

"What?"

"Well you like scary things and I was thinking if you wanted you could watch Resident Evil Extinction unless you didn't see the other two." I rambled

"Wait don't tell me you know a lot about Resident Evil."

"Yes I've seen all of them more than once."

"I thought you don't like scary things."

"I hate them, but Vampires, Zombies, and certain Werewolf movies don't scare me." I admitted

"Ok…"

Eli put on the Resident Evil Extinction and I fell asleep somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed. ^-^**


	9. Law Abiding Citizen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Law Abiding Citizen, but I do own one disturbed and twisted mind along with a twisted sense of humor. **

**A/N: For those of you who haven't seen Law Abiding Citizen here's a warning this chapter contains violence and parts of the movie. Clare is extremely OOC and twisted in here**

* * *

"Clare wake up it's time for school." Eli stated as the alarm clock went off

"Ugh."

"Come on Clare-bear." Eli chimed causing me to giggle

"I'm awake and how did I get in bed?" I asked

"Well, being the loving and wonderful boyfriend I am I carried you up here."

"Thank you Eli, and you are very loving and wonderful." I smiled

Eli kissed me sweetly and chastely before rolling out of bed.

"So Eli I have a question for you." I said as we got our clothes together.

"What is this 21 questions?"

"Maybe, but you don't have to answer it's just that you know a lot about me already, I don't know much about you, and we've made out, you've seen me naked, and.." I rambled

"Clare I get it I don't need a list, but shoot."

"Why did you move here not that I mind I'm just curious."

I put a small divider between us so we could change and talk rather than having to yell through the bathroom door. Eli chuckled.

"It's so we could change in the same room now out with it." I said as I started to change behind the divider.

"Well my dad got transferred here which was good because I had broken up with my ex girlfriend Julia a few months before the move."

"A-are you over Julia?" I asked nervously

"Of course I wouldn't just string you along if I wasn't. Clare I like you a lot."

"Good because I like you too." I admitted to him

"Eli I'm not fully dressed!" I shrieked holding a shirt up to my breasts while he came towards me

Eli gripped both of my biceps and kissed me passionately.

"E-Eli what was that for?"

"That was because you finally admitted to liking me and I just had to kiss you." Eli said as a pink tint rose to his cheeks and I felt my face heat up and noticed that Eli was topless and his khaki pants were unbuttoned revealing his blue plaid boxers which only made me blush even more as he walked behind the divider.

"So Clare movie night tonight?" Eli asked

"Of course, who's turn to pick?"

"Well you can pick first and I'm dressed."

"Hmmm ever see Law Abiding Citizen? And I'm putting on my shoes"

"No, but didn't you say it was rated R?" Eli inquired as he moved the divider.

"Yes and I own it, but it's rated R for violence."

"I still can't believe people still call you "Little Saint Clare" after the violent movies you watch." Eli chuckled as I stood up.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"The Dot?" Eli asked with a raised eyebrow

"I was thinking Clare's kitchen."

"What are we having?" he questioned as he walked towards me

Eli put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck

"Mmm pancakes?" I answered as Eli's lips were mere inches from mine

"Sounds wonderful." Eli whispered as his lips brushed against mine before kissing me.

I broke the kiss and ran downstairs. I checked the clock in the kitchen which read 7am so I have enough time to cook breakfast, eat, and leave.

We headed out once we were done cleaning up the dishes.

"Breakfast was amazing." Eli commented as we left the house

"Thank you." I blushed

We started off to school once we got into Morty.

"Eli I have a question about Julia, but you don't have to answer it." I mumbled

"What is it?"

"How long did you two date for?"

"A few months, but I found out she wasn't over her ex that in fact she used me to get revenge on him, there was a rumor going around the school that she was planning on sleeping with me just to throw it in his face, and when I questioned her about it she didn't deny it. I didn't want to be a pawn so I ended and told her to find someone else."

"I'm sorry Eli."

"It's ok, I have you now."

I smiled at him, he smiled back, and held my hand rubbing small circles on the back with his thumb.

When we got to school we exited the hearse.

"The good news is we only missed what two days of school?" Eli shrugged as we walked to the school hand in hand

"Yup." I chimed

"Clare, Eli you're back." Alli rejoiced

"That we are." Eli smirked

"Boy Adam will be happy now."

"Speaking of Adam when did he get back?" I asked

"Late last night which was why he didn't visit you, but he was upset that you didn't text him about missing school Friday." Alli commented

"I'll tell him I'm sorry in English."

Eli and I walked to our lockers with Alli to find Adam standing at his with Fi.

"Hey Adam, I'm sorry about not texting you on Friday."

"It's ok Clare, Alli told me you were sick and I'm glad you're better."

"Thanks Adam." I smiled as I opened my locker.

Adam smiled back and Eli went to his which was next to Alli's.

When we were done at our lockers we said goodbye to Alli and FI, then went to our classes.

"So any plans for later?" Adam asked

"We're having a movie night, you're more than welcome to come." I stated

"Who's choice in movies?"

"Clare's choice is first than it's whosever if you decide to come." Eli answered

"What movie did you pick Clare?"

"Law Abiding Citizen."

"I think I'll pass and I can't believe you're putting Eli through that."

Eli looked at Adam quizzically.

"There's more violence in Resident Evil then in Law Abiding Citizen I'm sure."

"Clare made me sit through it and it wasn't that bad after you got through the beginning which one scene is straight torture for a guy. Clare care to fill him in?"

I ignored Adam and walked in the classroom to my seat.

"Want me to tell you Eli?" Adam asked

"No I think I'll be fine, wait does it show you a guy getting castrated?" Eli asked

"Eli there's no nudity if there were I wouldn't watch it." I giggled.

"I'll be fine." Eli said as the bell rang

During class Eli and I worked on our assignments together and we left together when the bell rang.

The rest of the day went by fast and I was excited to watch Law Abiding Citizen with Eli.

Once we got home we did homework together, ate dinner, I set up some snacks since we decided to eat after the movie, changed into pajamas while Eli chose to stay in his school attire and set up the couch, after that I walked over to the DVD player with the DVD while the case sat on the coffee table.

"A frustrated man decides to take justice into his own hands after a plea bargain sets one of his family's killers free. He targets not only the killer but also the district attorney and others involved in the deal." Eli read the back of the DVD then paused as he set the empty box down "Sounds interesting."

I smiled back at him after I set the DVD up. I curled up with Eli as we started to watch it. We were both laying down my head was on Eli's chest and we were under blankets.

I ate some snacks during the move and smiled at some parts.

"This is going to be used to cut off your penis." I said acting out the movie.

"That's so wrong using a box cutter to cut off a guys dick. Ouch."

I felt Eli's legs tense up against my sides.

"Well the good thing is you don't see it happening." I giggled.

"I can't believe he's making the dude what himself getting slaughtered!" Eli exclaimed

I giggled again and we went back to the movie.

"Clare is that bloody sort of round mass on the table the guy's head?"

"Or his torso more or less."

Eli nodded at me.

"_Not good enough Clyde I need specifics." _

"I took his fingers off with bolt cutters, his toes with tin snips, his balls with a hack saw and his penis with a box cutter." I burst out in laugher after I recited that. "That guy is a genius for revenge." I stated

"Genius Clare, that guy is sick and makes me cringe. How can you take another guys…you know what I don't even want to know." Eli smirked while he shook his head causing me to giggle again.

"Remind me never to piss you off."

"Eli I don't really like violence or hurting people so you don't have to worry." I explained "I let Alli and Adam do the hurting for me."

"I can't see Adam hurting anyone."

"Wait until someone hurts me Adam gets pissed off. At lunch he was talking about how he was going to kill Fitz if you hadn't punched him. Now back to the movie."

We finished the movie and cleaned up.

"Now I see why Adam doesn't like the middle. I still can't get over how vicious that guy was."

"Hey Eli?"

"Yea"

"Warden I think I need a shower" I giggled acting out part of the movie.

"Gross Clare."

"Hey at least I'm not covered in blood which was a great affect if I may add." I smirked "What movie did you want to watch?"

"None now that blew the scariest one out of the water and the sad thing is your movie wasn't even scary."

"Eli you know I hate scary movies." I groaned

"Well I need revenge for that one seriously did they have to say what instruments he used while castrating the guy and it's bad enough he had to watch himself get cut up into twenty five pieces."

"Twenty four." I corrected, Eli raised an eyebrow "You can't watch yourself get decapitated, but if they would've opened him up like in an autopsy and took out his organs they could've had more than twenty five parts scattered around like imagine opening a drawer and you see a heart."

"Clare I can't believe a sweet little Christian like you has a very twisted and corrupt mind."

"What can I say I like some twisted movies."

"Like I said remind me not to piss you off." Eli chuckled

I yawned.

"Ready for bed?"

I nodded at Eli and we made our way upstairs. Eli had gone into the bathroom to change while I laid down and once I let my head hit my pillow I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Twisted huh? Care to review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Just an authors note please don't reply to this since it will be taken down.

I'm currently trying to keep my mind busy so I'm trying to start an RP group on tumblr. if you RP or know someone who does please message me on here or on twitter I want to keep Eli and Clare together on said RP I'm also still working on stories so don't worry ^_^


End file.
